


The Sun's Gentle Light

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: A Warden and his Assassin [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: It was the sun’s gentle light that awoke Zevran that morning. Years of training had made him a light sleeper, though he’d managed more restful slumbers as of late, and at that moment the cause of that lay beside him. Now his reasoning for waking with the dawn was to give him time to observe his bedmate before he himself rose.





	The Sun's Gentle Light

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten about my boys! The last thing I wrote for them was before I graduated highschool, and was also super depressing. So now that I'm out of highschool and in a much better point in my life, I wanted to write something a little more light hearted. So, some morning fluff. As always, my timeline for them is messy so this is whenever, though closer to immediately post game rather than farther.
> 
> Wrote this in one sitting at 1 a.m so expect typos and I apologize for them.

It was the sun’s gentle light that awoke Zevran that morning. Years of training had made him a light sleeper, though he’d managed more restful slumbers as of late, and at that moment the cause of that lay beside him. Now his reasoning for waking with the dawn was to give him time to observe his bedmate before he himself rose.

Feeling bold, he reached out to caress Gideon’s stubbled cheek, it's hard lines a pleasant feeling against his calloused hands. Despite the hair that covered most of his body, Gideon was unable to grow more than a small beard at his chin and it irritated him endlessly (and amused Zevran just as much). 

Adventurous, he let his hand wander until his fingers traced one of the scars that covered Gideon’s nose. His was a face that had seen war unending for over a year, and Zevran was all too happy to be the cause of when it smiles when he could. His own life had not been full of sunshine and laughter, but love tended to dissuade one from one’s own interests in favor of those they cared for.

Though his ministrations were gentle, Gideon was no deep sleeper himself, and his eyes fluttered open to gaze at Zevran. A look of sleepy adoration was shared between them before either of them spoke, and it was Gideon who finally broke the silence.

“Have you been up very long?”

“Not so long. Only a moment or so before yourself.” 

“Good.”

Yawning, the Warden arched his back to stretch away his sleepiness, letting himself fall back onto the mattress with a thump, “I believe we have nowhere to be today. If we do, I don’t care unless darkspawn are involved.”

Zevran smiled, relaxing into the bed, “You always have somewhere to be, oh might Hero of Ferelden. But luckily for you, your influence and your rather large blade also means you can decide whether or not your attendance is mandatory.”

Gideon reached out to pull Zevran closer to him, kissing the top of his assassin’s head, “Just what I like to hear. The only place I’m never allowed to skip out on is my place by your side.”

“I am more valuable than possibly the fate of the world?”

“You are more important than anything on any plane of existence, at least to me.”

Those words warmed Zevran in a way he was not yet used to, and he nuzzled his face into Gideon’s chest to hide the grin that surely formed. Declarations of devotion were a foreign concept to him, but one he highly doubted he could now live without. And Gideon seemed to be masterful at them.

“I’m glad to hear it, my dearest Warden, because my desire to monopolize you this fine morning is rather strong.”

From the squeeze he received, the sentiment was strongly returned. As the sun streamed and the songbirds sung their merry daylight tunes, the couple did not move from their spot an inch.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed these two...I've noticed that my more recent fics for them have been from Zevran's third person POV, a change as I've matured.


End file.
